Crown of Flames
by caseyedith
Summary: "All of the greatest fey know that the best disguise is to hide in plain sight. I assure you, you will be well-hidden this way."
1. Chapter 1

Crown of Flames

xxx

"Warrior."

The sorceress spoke in a low, silken voice, imbued with deep magic. Battosai could feel her eyes, as she circled slowly around him. The unnatural hush in the great hall only added to his growing sense of foreboding. He had fought magic users before, but the ki emanating from this woman was immense. He knew that he had no chance, being a mortal. Even his superhuman abilities granted to him by Hiten Mitsurugi were no match for the likes of an enchantress of her caliber.

As if to confirm what he already knew, her alarming presence was beside him before he could sense her movement. Her lovely voice whispered into his ear, stirring several deep emotions within his heart.

"You have acted out of turn."

So stating, she materialized before him, on the lowest step leading to a grand throne; the throne of the goddess, the chosen seating place for the Ruling Sage. Fey of her family line had sat upon this very throne for millennia. Battosai knew this, as everyone knew that the Yukishiro family exercised the greatest mystical powers ever known. But knowing this had not stopped him from acting against their wishes. And even now, standing before his judgment, he could not bring himself to regret it.

Yukishiro-sama contemplated him somberly, her black eyes roving over his stature, features, and delving into the clandestine aspects of his spirit that only Sages could see. She both was and was not surprised by what she found.

He was a slight man, of short stature and lithe build. His hair was long and black, tied in a high ponytail that reached to his mid-back. He wore no armor, save for well-worn gauntlets on both arms. His clear, brown eyes were watching her just as carefully as she watched him, though they were warier. He knew what he was up against, and what he had done. Yet, she saw no remorse, no regret. He had believed in his cause, and he still believed in it. Should she choose to set him free, he would continue to act on his own terms.

But should she choose otherwise, she would violate one of her greatest codes.

The fey were sworn guardians of the protectors of men. Himura-san had risked everything to defend those who could not do so for themselves. Even if he had disobeyed the law of the Fey, which was that mortals of Divine Practices should never ally their skills with any other than the Ruling Sage, he had done so out of the deepest regard for human life. He had seen fit to abandon his ordinance and join forces with another mortal like himself. A woman who wielded a wooden blade, in the name of the Sword that Gives Life. And together, he and Kamiya Kaoru had restored balance to a war-torn city. It was a truly noble thing they had accomplished, and now the Ruling Sage had a dilemma on her pure white hands.

Himura-san had unleashed his great power upon the world of men. He would be sought out for duels and tragedy by evil-doers, and repeatedly punished by the less benevolent Sages for disobeying his credo. Tomoe knew this, and he knew it too. Since he had acted without her sanction, he had demonstrated treason and broken the contract of her trust. He could no longer take refuge in her protection. It would mean nothing in the face of his betrayal. Even if she were to extend her protection to him, she would be pulled into the siege of battles which were sure to follow. And with her ordained station as the Ruling Sage, this was an impossibility. She could not dedicate so much time and energy to him as he would need. And without her help…it would be kinder to execute him than leave him to fight punishing battles alone.

Battosai was beginning to fidget from the prolonged silence. He wished the sorceress would just off him already, rather than drag it out. He knew the punishment for disobeying her, and accepted it willingly.

He had protected, brought peace, and had met Kaoru… That was enough for him. If there were any other way, he would gladly accept it, but as it was… He had been granted enough. It was time to face the reality of his situation.

"Himura-san, your soul is an enigma," Yukishiro-sama finally said, and Battosai breathed a slow sigh of relief. "You are a man of great character, and yet such blatant disregard for the rules. I do not have any place for you in my ranks."

"I know this," Battosai said, speaking for the first time. "And I will gladly accept my punishment for my disobedience."

"And leave Kamiya-san behind?" the sorceress questioned pointedly. He felt his blood run cool, and looked away.

"Kaoru-dono is quite capable. She will…be fine." He did not see the sympathetic expression enter into Tomoe's eyes.

"The report says that she was not happy with you once she discovered your sacrifice," she intimated with a nod of her sagely head. Her long ebony hair slid in tendrils over her shoulders, unbound. The graceful movement caught Battosai's eye, and he followed the long strands up to her face, looking into her deep raven-black eyes uncertainly. She knew much of what had transpired. He was not surprised and yet…wished that some things had remained private.

Kaoru had indeed been distraught to hear that he faced certain death for taking part in her endeavors to protect her fellow citizens. She'd scolded him and cried and then slapped him hard on his cheek. Though she had not said as much, Battosai had recognized her actions for what they were. She felt for him what he felt for her, and so he understood her despair. If she had done the same thing, he didn't know what he would do in her place. But it was a pointless thought. He had never meant to become involved with her city, or her for that matter. Love had just found them in the most unfortunate of circumstances. When he had agreed to fight by her side, he had done so because he believed it was his duty to protect no matter what the price.

The price, as it turned out, was higher than his own life. He had broken the heart of a woman he would gladly trade his own for. But the fates would have their say…

When he'd left, Kaoru had broken down in the street. He'd had no choice but to leave her crying there, and in the care of her friends. Sanosuke and Megumi-dono would take care of her in his stead until she could heal. He had faith that she eventually would. Kaoru was an impossible woman to bring down. She would be fine without him…

Yukishiro-sama was suddenly by his side again, and Battosai flinched. This time she was smiling softly, which raised the hairs on the back of his neck. She was ethereally beautiful: porcelain white skin, black eyes, a long nose, and lips the color of rose petals. But her bearing was inhuman; magic seeped from somewhere deep inside of her, and he could feel it trailing along his exposed skin like a thin, invisible fog.

"I have decided to abate your punishment, Himura-san, as gratitude for your great deeds…and so that Kaoru-chan does not need to cry for you."

Battosai could scarcely believe his ears. Perhaps he had already died…

"As you know, I cannot protect you any longer," Yukishiro-sama continued, circling around him again. He turned his head to follow her movement this time, wanting to assure himself that this was real.

"But I can grant you one final gift, if you agree to my terms."

"Anything," he said hastily, "anything to see Kaoru again and end her tears." Tomoe smiled.

"Your appearance can be changed to make you unrecognizable. I will transform you with my magic, and mark you with my seal."

"The seal of the cross?" Battosai questioned, a little demurring. To be marked meant to be easily identifiable. How would that help?

"Yes, in case I ever need to find you again," Yukishiro-sama replied archly, her smile growing. "Because, you see, if you agree to my deal, then you will also agree to give up your blade. You can never wield Hiten Mitsurugi again, with or without my permission. It is your second most identifying feature, and the one which can destroy my deception."

Battosai paused, reeling from the prospect of never using his sword again. How could he ever live in such a way?

But he had to accept.

"Agreed," he said a moment later, leaving the complicated details for later. Kaoru was waiting.

"Well then, let me be clear." Yukishiro-sama delineated her terms in full.

"By altering your appearance, you will no longer be Himura Battosai. You will forthwith be known as Himura Kenshin, a wandering samurai. You will forever sheath the true power of your style, Hiten Mitsurugi. But you may use your strength to fight another way of your choosing, so long as it is not of the Divine Practices. I am certain that Kamiya-san's Kasshin style will do quite well for you.

"But if you should ever choose to wield Hiten Mitsurugi again, I'm afraid you will suffer the consequences you now face. And I will no longer be able to help you."

"Then why the seal?" Battosai questioned again, not understanding why she would need to ever locate him.

"You are very hesitant about that, aren't you?" the sorceress wondered aloud, amused. "To be honest, I should like to find you again in case there is anything I can do to aid you, Himura-san. But only in the greatest of emergencies. You have been a loyal soldier, and are a good man. I cannot protect you indefinitely, but should you need me at a time when I am able, I will gladly come to your aid. And should you ever need to wield Hiten Mitsurugi again, I may also need to find you so that I can save you from the misery that is to follow…" She let her meaning trail into silence, knowing she need explain no further. Battosai seemed like he wanted to argue, but made no further comment.

"Let it be done," he said, with a curt nod. Tomoe dipped her head as well.

"It is already finished," she said, noting how surprised he seemed, "except for this."

She came forward and placed her hand against his left cheek. When she pulled it away, a cross mark in the form of a scar was etched into the skin. Battosai, now Kenshin, looked at her with two different colored eyes. One iris and one gold.

"Your eyes are unmatched for now," Yukishiro-sama said, stepping back to her original place on the lowest step. "They will change according to the path you choose. Gold for war and iris for peace. This is a consequence of my magic."

"I don't understand," Kenshin said, his expression of frustration quite unusual looking in his mismatched eyes. "I thought the purpose of this was to help me avoid notice. Won't others suspect me of hiding something if I stand out in such a way?"

The enchantress smiled coyly in response.

"All of the greatest fey know that the best disguise is to hide in plain sight. I assure you, you will be well-hidden this way." She laughed to herself, wondering what he'd think of his new hair color, which was as ostentatious as his other features now. Had she changed only one thing, he would have been even more conspicuous. But this way, with such radically noticeable features, no one would identify him as Battosai unless he used his sacred style. She was knowledgeable enough of the ways of men to understand this. Soon he would be too.

"If you say so, Yukishiro-sama," Kenshin replied, trying to disguise his disbelief. He could tell she still heard it anyway by the extra curl to her smile.

"You are free to go, Himura-san," she said, opening the doors behind him with a flick of her wrist. "Go and find Kaoru-san, and explain what I have done. And I fare thee well."

"Thank you," the changed man replied, with a deep and grateful bow. Then he turned and left. The large doors closed behind him, leaving Tomoe alone to wonder how the future would unfold for him.

* * *

"She gave me _red_ hair? _RED?!_ How am I supposed to live with this?!" Kenshin screamed to himself aloud, a little later on in his room. He had received many strange looks on his way home, which had made him very worried about how he now looked. Had the sorceress disfigured him and made him truly unrecognizable? Or were his eyes still two different colors? When would they change to just one? But when he had seen the true reason for the stares, he all but imploded from shock. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his flame-colored tresses. And in addition, his eyes still were mismatched. He couldn't help but question the fey's sanity.

"…Magicians are all lunatics," he muttered, pulling up the hood of his cloak. His ponytail was now tied at the nape of his neck to accommodate the vestment. "Kuso."

* * *

A/N: Welllllll, I'm just full of new stories these days! This particular story has three chapters, and they're all going up at once! This came about because I felt like writing a story where Kenshin gets his unique coloration from magic. I created a pretty vague universe here, which I imagine as a combination of 19th century Japan and medieval Europe. And with magic and a Grande Fey Council, or something along those lines! And just one last note, this Council is a BIG deal in this universe. They don't take any disobedience lightly...at all. So it's a really huge thing for Tomoe to extend her protection to Kenshin like this.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! _caseyedith


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin left for Edo-town that night. Even at top speed, it would take him a few days to run there. He could no longer utilize the transportation means he had taken under the authority of the Ruling Sage. He hoped that his delay would not upset Kaoru too much.

When he finally reached the threshold of her yard, he stepped through the open gate with reverence. This was possibly the greatest gift he had ever received from Yukishiro-sama: the chance to be with his love, even after defying her orders. He debated running and yelling to alert Kaoru to his presence.

But after a second, he noticed the unearthly hush about the place. It was very similar to the one that had hung in the air at Yukishiro-sama's palace. It seemed as though the place was…empty.

He began to panic as raw terror rose up in his gut. Something was not right.

Frantically, he called Kaoru's name, and searched every room. He just realized how strange it was that everything was unlocked. Not broken into, but deliberately left open as though someone _wanted_ him to be able to come in. He was too panicked to consider much more than that.

"KAORU!"

The dojo was the last place he checked. He was desperately calling her name now, and hoping that he'd find her fast asleep, or even knocked out, so long as she was there. He couldn't think of any other reason why he couldn't feel her ki anywhere.

Except the one reason he had refused to acknowledge, until he saw it for himself.

"…No…"

Kenshin fell to his knees, mismatched eyes wide with horror.

"…Kaoru…"

Sightless blue eyes saw through him, her limp neck tipping her head at an unnatural angle. A katana was pierced through her heart, and blood splattered the wall behind her and covered most of the floor around her dead body. There was a long-since dried trickle coming from the corner of her mouth, which met a trail that coursed down her face.

A trail that came from the crude etching of a cross-shaped cut in her left cheek.

Losing control, Kenshin erupted into a long, guttural wail of agony. The witch, she'd tricked him! Kaoru…she'd killed Kaoru.

She fooled him into thinking he could know happiness after disobeying her. Her only reason for marking him had been so he would know who had done this.

So this was his true punishment.

He remained kneeling there, his body wracked with cold, bitter sobs, and unsuppressed anger. He let it grow and build, planning to use it at a later date.

So the Ruling Sage did not want him to use Hiten Mitsurugi again? She feared the agony that would follow him? Feh.

She had already afflicted him with the greatest agony he could ever suffer. She had to know what path he would choose now.

And when the witch came to find him and exact her swift retribution, he would meet her with open arms.

* * *

When he finally rose, Kenshin's eyes were both a hard and blazing gold. He stifled further desire to break down and weep, and went towards Kaoru's lifeless body.

The sword he pulled from her chest and flung away, and then he lifted her into his arms. She would need to be buried. He could not leave her like this.

He left a note for her friends, explaining what he had found and done, before departing for road. He knew he could not face Tomoe directly; so he would do the next best thing and seek out others to battle, until she came for him. Then, and only then, would he be able to face her treacherous eyes and demand an explanation for Kaoru's death.

He had been perfectly willing to die.

There had been no need to take the life of an innocent woman, just so that he could suffer.

It was on this day in 1876 that the Hitokiri Battosai was born.

* * *

Hitokiri Battosai was a name Kenshin chose for himself to commemorate the past life he'd spent in the service of the Sages. He had not been a hitokiri then, but a warrior. That was when he still believed that they stood for the protection of human life, and not its wanton desecration.

But he knew better now, two years later, and he lived to see the day when he could expose them for what they really were.

Murderers.

To smoke them out, he did the only thing he knew how to do: he fought and assassinated anyone who was in league with them, yet did not stand what they claimed to stand for. It was sickeningly surprising, really, how many despicable characters there were who aligned with the Ruling Sage and yet were nothing but mere cowards.

Although Kenshin worked alone now, his style became legend. Legions of fighters came to challenge him, making his task absurdly easy at times. Those he deemed deserving, he struck down. The merely ambitions he defeated easily, but allowed to live. And then he moved on to seek out more challenges, and bait the Yukishiro sage to come for him.

In the back of his mind, he was also constantly thinking of Kaoru, and her dead blue eyes met him every time he closed his own. His mourning he transformed into anger and raw power, and that was the only thing which kept him alive in the two years before the witch finally came to claim him.

He was on a deserted road one night, when he felt her alarming presence materialize behind him. Without a second's hesitation, he spun around and went straight for her neck with his sword. His speed had greatly increased in these two years, and to his surprise, it was enough to land the hit.

But Tomoe hardly flinched.

Despite the blade being deeply embedded in the space adjoining her neck and shoulder, she glared at Kenshin with hard, obsidian eyes. Her mouth was drawn and angry. Kenshin spat at her feet, his countenance no less ferocious, but even more so, and his golden eyes wild. Tomoe looked deeply into them, as she removed the blade from her body with one hand, and healed herself.

"Kenshin," she hissed, in a cold, terrible voice, "what have you done?"

Kenshin staggered back, dumbfounded. A low, humorless laugh reverberated from his throat.

"What have _I_ done? _Me_, Yukishiro? HAH! You mock me…"

Kenshin's humorless cackle ceased abruptly. He leveled a dark glare born of pain and anguish at the sorceress, and she thought she actually felt a chill settle over her.

"I do not," she contradicted him, "I only know that you believe Kamiya Kaoru to be dead, but not why you have decided to kill so many of my colleagues."

"If you know about me and Kamiya-san, then you know _why_," Kenshin bit out. "I have murdered your men because they are not what they claim to be, just as you are not.

"You killed her. To punish me."

Tomoe's eyes widened at the accusation.

"No," she said, "you are mistaken. I protected her."

"Oh, that's rich. And I suppose you carved that crude mark into her cadaver to tell me that? Don't toy with me, witch!"

"Cadaver?" she asked aloud. "I don't understand."

Kenshin lashed out to strike her again, fed up with her falsehoods. But Tomoe deflected the blow easily, and he was thrown to his feet at the side of the road.

"Explain, Kenshin. What did you find when you went to Edo-town?"

"Her dead body," he replied. "She was murdered in her dojo, her heart pierced through with a sword, and a cross-cut in her left cheek, just like the one you've given to me." He pointed a finger to the mark of the sorceress. Tomoe considered him from his place on the ground.

"I think you should come to your senses now, Kenshin," she said softly. Before he knew what was happening, he was transported back to Tomoe's palace, in the same room he had stood in two years ago. The enchantress passed by him in a sweep of her robes and trailing scent of hakubaiko. He followed her with loathing eyes, until she was seated on her throne. Then she made a gesture to someone standing behind her, and a figure came forward in a hooded cloak.

"Kenshin," she said, addressing the warrior, "this is the true Kaoru."

Kenshin looked at the figure, as she took down her hood and descended the steps to meet him in the middle of the floor. He blinked several times, trying to process what he saw. Tomoe noted with interest that his eyes flashed violet briefly upon seeing her.

She looked like Kaoru. Her long dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail adorned with an indigo ribbon he'd seen her wear before. In fact, she'd given it to him before he'd left for his sentencing. He had buried it with her.

And her eyes. They were Kaoru's eyes, and they were looking at him with an expression of sadness, joy, and caution.

Kenshin stiffened as she came closer. He couldn't find anything about her that told him she was an imposter. He didn't know how to react. And when she was close enough, mere inches from him, he could smell her personal fragrance. Jasmine. This was Kaoru.

"I don't understand," he said, speaking only to Kaoru. She eyed him sympathetically, and clutched the front of her cloak a little more tightly to herself. There was a brief silence, which echoed in the eerie hush of the great hall.

Kaoru's bokken came up to greet the side of Kenshin's head suddenly. He was barely able to meet her attack, and was forced to retreat in a hurry. Kaoru came for him again, and this time he managed to block her strike with the dull edge of his blade head on. But she leaned over the crossing of their blades to whisper to him with a pained expression.

"You gave up on me," she said. Kenshin shook his head.

"No, I thought you were dead," he denied, as he held her strike at bay. If he wasn't mistaken, she had also gained strength in these past two years.

"What?"

That made her pause. She let her blade fall and took a step back. Turning to Tomoe, she asked her what he meant. Tomoe explained the situation briefly, and when Kaoru turned back around, the look in her eyes now incredulous.

"So you killed to avenge me?" she asked him, in a disbelieving voice. "You thought that would somehow make things right?!" Her voice rose to a yell, and she threw her sword away to reach out and punch him. Kenshin was ready for her, and caught her fist, throwing down his own blade. Her other fist came from the opposite side, and this he also blocked, and pinned her arm down behind her own back.

"I wasn't trying to make anything right, Kaoru," he said hurriedly. "Nothing could ever make your death right."

"Then why—"

"Because I thought I had nothing else to live for. Because I thought I'd been tricked by an evil witch and her disingenuous followers. I was avenging your death, yes… But not for one second did I think that it would do any real good.

"I just wanted to give Tomoe a reason to find me sooner, so that she could kill me. Living without you was hell."

He was panting, and Kaoru's eyes were threatening to overflow.

"Battosai," she whispered in a quiet voice. He looked at her again, and released her hands. Tentatively, Kaoru reached out to embrace him.

"Kenshin."

He enveloped her in a tight hold, taking in a deep breath of her scented skin. Some magical force, a magic unlike the alien trace of Yukishiro-sama's sorcery, was melting away the past two years of pain and suffering. It felt like Kaoru.

She sniffled in his ear. But then she pulled away, and took him by the hand to lead him up to where Tomoe sat on her throne. Kenshin followed, holding onto her hand for all he was worth.

"Tomoe-sama," Kaoru said, addressing the enchantress, "thank you for bringing Kenshin back to me. We are forever in your debt."

Tomoe inclined her head.

"It is my pleasure," she said. "I wish I could have spared you both the agony of the last two years."

Kenshin hung his head slightly. Ashamed, he said, "No, I can see now that you did everything within your power. I have no excuse for my behavior… I am sorry. What will my punishment be now, Yukishiro-sama?"

Kaoru squeezed his hand, and he looked at her with eyes the color of the violet iris. She smiled.

"I will take care of that, Kenshin," she said.

He blinked, and they were suddenly no longer in Tomoe's palace.

She had sent them back to Kaoru's home, where they still stood with fingers entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru disengaged her fingers gently from Kenshin's grasp. She caught his eye, and smiled kindly.

It was a little strange, seeing him as he now was. He looked radically different, as Tomoe had warned her he would. His hair was now a vibrant scarlet, and his eyes were the same shape and character, but a strange color. The scar seemed to burn in his cheek, like an emblem.

The past two years had been hard on him. She could see it in his eyes and the lines on his face. But now that it was all over, she hoped he'd be able to heal.

"Tomoe-sama and I found a way to protect you from the damage of using Hiten Mitsurugi after her alterations to your appearance," she began, going to a large chest in the room. She removed a long package and turned to face him.

The expression on his face almost had her laughing out loud. It reminded her of the dark-haired, dark-eyed man she'd met two years ago. Even though his outward appearance had been changed, in some ways he was still the same man as before.

That made her heart overwhelmingly glad.

"This is a sakabato," she said, holding out the box. "It can seal away the power of your style, allowing you to use it without fear of recognition. It's yours, if you want it."

Kenshin reached for the hilt of his blade, but his hands met only air. Then he remembered that he had thrown it down in Tomoe's palace, and had not retrieved it. He opened the box Kaoru offered him, and removed the sheathed blade. She smiled, which did odd things to his sensibilities.

Kenshin pulled the blade out a few inches to inspect it. The craftsmanship was excellent. He re-sheathed it, removed his old scabbard, and slid the new blade into its place.

It felt different than his previous sword. Its weight seemed slightly heavier. But he welcomed the additional weight, knowing that it stood for another new chance to be with Kaoru.

This time, it wasn't just a dream.

Only a moment after he accepted the new blade, Kenshin was assaulted with the scent of jasmine. Kaoru had latched herself onto him, and planted her lips over his own, kissing him thoroughly. Shocked, but pleasantly so, Kenshin slid one arm firmly around her hips, and brought the other up across her back, so that his fingers could deftly released her ponytail and entangle themselves in her hair.

He found himself kissing her back desperately. He shivered at her the touch of her hands, as they traveled along the length of his sides and over his shoulders and arms. At one point, he opened his eyes, and found her eyes open as well, in the middle of their kiss. By some unspoken agreement, they both pulled back.

"I missed you," she said, voicing what they were both thinking. Kenshin sighed quietly.

"You have no idea," he said in return, closing the distance between them again to kiss her deeply, and sweetly. Kaoru allowed herself to be molded to him, pressing as closely as she could while being kissed down to her soul. When they parted a second time, both were smiling widely.

"You know, Kenshin," she said, standing straight again, "I could get used to this."

Kenshin smiled, his second real smile in two years.

"It's my every intention to make sure you do, Kaoru."

* * *

xxx

Epilogue

xxx

The nefarious plot that had sent Kenshin spiraling into despair was discovered to be the work of Yukishiro Enishi, Tomoe's younger brother. He had been enraged with Kenshin's betrayal of his sister, and had not seen eye to eye with her for letting him go free. Even though he'd known that Tomoe had protected Kaoru from him upon finding her gone, he'd created a cadaver to fool the swordsman. Sadly, his plan had worked.

Tomoe did not know what to say to him. She had eventually decided to exile him for two years, the same length of time he'd caused Kenshin to suffer unspeakable agony. Enishi had gone willingly, because his sister had demanded it. But it would be many years before he forgave Kenshin for disobeying her. Kenshin found that he was just fine with Enishi's hatred.

They had never really been on good terms in the first place.

And he had the real Kaoru now, who was happy with him.

Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Katsu, Misao, and Aoshi were all shocked by the return of the other two. It had taken a very long night of explanations, but once they understood what had really happened, and that the red-haired man was indeed Himura Battosai, now Kenshin, and Kaoru had never truly been dead, they were over-joyed. Sanosuke had promptly put Kenshin into a jovial headlock, which the other man tolerated with weak laughter, and Misao had assaulted Kaoru in a similar fashion, catapulting her small frame into the older girl and knocking her over. Aoshi had had to come to the rescue to extract her.

After they were married, Kenshin and Kaoru had also adopted another child into their life, who had turned up when she was six months pregnant. Myojin Yahiko was an orphan from the streets, who'd Kenshin had caught red-handed as he tried to steal Kaoru's change purse. Rather than chastising him, Kaoru had offered him all of the money she had on hand, which had shocked and amazed the boy. When he refused her generosity, and even gotten a little angry with her, she and Kenshin exchanged a look. Then she offered to teach him her style, and take him in as a live-in student. With Kenshin's encouragement, Yahiko accepted.

* * *

Their life together was nothing short of perfect, in Kenshin's opinion. The days were mostly peaceful, save for Kaoru and Yahiko's squabbles, and Kenji's interjections from time to time.

To his parents' amazement, Kenji was born with the same red hair as his father's. Since Kenshin's mane was a result of magical enchantment, Kaoru worried that Kenshin might suspect her of being unfaithful to him. When she'd voiced that concern, he seemed scandalized and remarked that such a thing would have never even occurred to him, but should it have. She laughed weakly and told him no, because Kenji was absolutely his.

To settle the issue, the Himura family visited Tomoe at her earliest convenience. Upon being presented with the child, Tomoe smiled seeing his vibrant red hair. When Kenshin questioned her, she raised her eyes slyly to respond.

"The spell I used wasn't glamour, as you thought." She swept gentle fingers through the little baby's bangs, and he gurgled happily. "It's an old spell called the Crown of Flames. It cannot be undone by anyone once it is cast, and its protective qualities are passed down, as you can see." She smiled more openly as she passed the boy back to his mother, and his parents gawked.

"Is that really all, Yukishiro-sama?" Kenshin asked in dubious awe. "Because you seem to have a habit of leaving certain things out." Tomoe laughed.

"Yes, I assure you that is all, Kenshin. The Crown of Flames is a protective spell and no more. It is meant to seem like glamour, so as to be inconspicuous—" She eyed Kenshin coyly when speaking that particular word, "but in reality is a much more absolute kind of disguise. If I had only granted you the protection of glamour, someone would have been able to uncover it."

"I see," Kenshin commented dryly. Tomoe laughed, truly enjoying his understandable exasperation. She would continue laughing for many days afterward, delighted with the way the serious man responded to her fey habits.

But however he felt about the color scheme, she knew that Kenshin was truly grateful. And she was glad that she had the ability to afford such a faithful man the long-lasting protection of the Crown of Flames.

* * *

A/N: Haha about the infidelity remark. I dunno if that even makes sense for them, but it struck me as a potentially amusing interaction between them. So, this wraps it all up! I realize that Enishi's reaction was just awful. That's why I mentioned how seriously defections from the Fey Authority were in my author notes in the first chapter. And my little secret: the only reason I designed the plot this way was so that I could have Kenshin's eyes change to both gold and iris in this story, and for that particular moment where Tomoe saw them flicker to iris briefly when he saw Kaoru again. I totally fell back on good old canon character plot to do it!

Hope it didn't turn out too hokey. Thanks for reading! _ce


End file.
